Because of that Man in Black
by SupersticiousVidel
Summary: Ever since Gohan and Videl met a mysterious guy, they are being chased by demons and supernatural creatures. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Meet the Stranger

A/N: Hey people, this is my second fanfic, and it's way different than my first one: Nothing Lasts Forever. I wrote this fic with my best friend. Thank you, Violet. So, I think she deserved that credit. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Because of that Man in Black  
  
"I was just thinking." Videl said when she saw Erasa. Before she could finish her sentence a man came in.  
  
"Who of you is Videl?" he asked  
  
"I am!" Videl said, "Who's asking?"  
  
The man didn't answer that, but just said: "Come."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
Videl didn't understand, but followed him because she was curious. Videl suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"Wait! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and what you want," she demanded.  
  
"You'll see, but just follow me and be quiet."  
  
Videl wasn't the kind of girl to take orders, but she decided to listen to him and walked on again.  
  
After a while she asked again: "Why should I continue following you? I don't have a reason to and it's not that you asked me anything so I AM NOT MOVING AN INCH UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
  
"Quiet girl, don't make me do anything I'll regret later on."  
  
"Like you could hurt me!" Videl was really getting pissed off.  
  
"Trust me.I can." the man said mysteriously.  
  
Videl bit her lower lip.  
  
"If only Gohan were here to protect me," she thought.  
  
"Do you think we could get this thing over with tonight, or are you just going to stand there?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! I don't like this mystery stuff. Please tell me where you are taking me to. This is the last time I'm asking you friendly," she said.  
  
She started to feel like Scrooge when the third ghost appeared. He did look like a ghost. He was wearing a very long black coat and his face was very pale.  
  
"Shut up, and just come!" the man said with a very strange low voice, "Or I'll force you to!"  
  
"No." Videl said, "No I won't."  
  
The man took a gun out of his pocket. Now Videl was scared, she knew she was stronger, but not immune to this! Only Gohan and a few of his friends were.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked with a scared tone in her voice.  
  
"I told you to be quiet. I'm sorry I had to do this."  
  
The man shot with his gun and Videl was chanceless. Than suddenly Super- Saiyan Gohan appeared in front of her and caught the bullet. Gohan threw the bullet on the ground.  
  
"Gohan, watch out! This guy is dangerous," Videl warned him. Gohan smiled a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Videl, make sure that you stand back far enough. I'm going to power up," he said while he was gathering energy.  
  
Videl turned around and ran away from them. She didn't know where to, because they were in some sort of very black hole, and she couldn't see anything. Gohan powered up just enough to hurt the man pretty bad, but the man just stood there and asked what he was doing. He told him he wasn't planning a fight. Gohan got angry.  
  
"But you were trying to shot my girl, and you're not going to get away with this!" he shouted, "No one gets away with hurting my girl!"  
  
Gohan kicked the man very hard in his stomach. The man dodged the attack and grabbed Gohan's arm. Gohan pulled his arm away to his own body and hit the man in his pale face.  
  
"So you areas strong as they say," the man said.  
  
Gohan green eyes looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
The man didn't answer but just started to grin.  
  
"What's so funny? I command you to answer me right now!" Gohan shouted.  
  
The man started to laugh out loud. Gohan got angry and tried to punch the man in his face once more. The man caught Gohan at his upper arm. He pushed Gohan away very hard. Gohan fell over and landed near Videl's feet.  
  
"Gohan." was all Videl could say.  
  
"Don't worry, Videl. Everything's gonna be alright," Gohan promised her.  
  
Gohan stood up and faced the man. Gohan got a very scared look on his face when he saw that the man's face was looking angry, and his eyes turned red. Gohan pushed Videl back with his right arm.  
  
"Watch out, Videl. He's planning something."  
  
Videl couldn't say nothing but "okay" and watch the man. Suddenly a red beam hit Gohan's upper-arm. Gohan grabbed his arm and started to scream very loud. You could see from the look on his face that it hurt very bad. Tears were escaping from his eyes. The man started to grin at Gohan as soon as Videl tried to calm him down.  
  
"Gohan I.OUCH," Videl got an electric shock as soon as she touched him.  
  
The man approached Gohan, and Videl took a few steps back.  
  
"We'll meet again," he said, "both of you."  
  
He disappeared in some sort of smoke. Videl coughed, Gohan couldn't because of the killing pain he felt inside his arm. As soon as the smoke was completely gone, Gohan let go of his arm, and felt unconscious on the black ground.  
  
"O my god, Gohan." Videl kneeled down, "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. Gohan, you okay?" she started to cry with desperate tears.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? Who was that guy? What did he want? How's Gohan doing? Where are they? You'll find out as soon as I'm able to update again. Please review! 


	2. The Scar

A/N: Hey guys, this is the second chapter of Because of that Man in Black. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. (except for Videlgirl, cause she wrote some parts too) O yeah, before I forgot, In this story, Goku died during the Cell Games and hadn't come back yet, and Gohan is able to do the Instant Transmission. Just for your information.  
  
Because of that Man in Black  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Suddenly Gohan started to shiver.  
  
"Gohan! You're still alive!" Videl wiped off her tears.  
  
Gohan immediately sat up straight.  
  
"Of course, I won't give up so soon!"  
  
"Who was that man?" Videl asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he sure was strong. I wonder how he knows who we are. I've never seen anyone like him before. I don't think he's human, but what else could he be?"  
  
"But you can handle him, right Gohan?" Videl asked scared.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"GOHAN! Don't scare me like that!" Videl said, "But if he's that strong, shouldn't we tell Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta?! I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? He's strong. He could help you during your fight."  
  
"That guy said that he wasn't planning a fight."  
  
"Well, you'll never know. He said he would return anyways." Videl sighed, "How's your arm doing?"  
  
"Fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. Very strange, the pain was killing me at first." Gohan said.  
  
Videl shove up his T-shirt to see his upper-arm. She immediately took a few steps back from him.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, GOHAN!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You have a very strange scar on your arm!"  
  
"I have.?" Gohan looked at his arm.  
  
A very strange red scar in the form of an X was on his upper-arm.  
  
"That's exactly the spot where the pain had hit me." Gohan said.  
  
"One thing's for sure, that can't be an ordinary scar, Gohan!" she exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, Videl started to shiver.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, Vidy?"  
  
"Can we please go now? This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Sure, but how do we get out of here? Do you remember the way?"  
  
"No, how should I know in a black place without any walls? I can't see a thing. Can you?"  
  
"No, I got here by Instant Transmission."  
  
"Well, than that's the solution on how to get outta here," Videl said happy.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to Vegeta, he is easy to locate because he trains the whole day." Gohan said while he placed his fingers against his forehead.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, grab my hand." Gohan demanded.  
  
Videl grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a flashlight. They arrived in the Gravity Room. The gravity pressure was too high for Videl's human body, so she immediately got pushed to the ground. Gohan didn't notice that. He was too busy searching for Vegeta.  
  
"Gohan do you want to get your mate squeezed against the ground?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Vegeta was floating above Gohan's head. Sweat dripped all over his chest. Gohan looked up at him.  
  
"M-My m-mate?" Gohan stammered confused.  
  
"VIDEL! You baka!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Gohan turned around and saw that Videl was trying to push herself from the ground. Gohan got scared.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta, turn this thing off. She's only human" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Just as weak as her father," Vegeta said contemptuous. He landed and pressed the red button on the graviton(A/N: How do spell that?). Gohan ran back to Videl who fell on her back.  
  
"My god, this air feels light." Videl said.  
  
"Well, you just managed to stay alive at 3000 times Earth's gravity," Gohan said with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"3000 times?! And you can just walk around like that?" Videl asked confused, but with a very tired tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, but I'm a Saiyan, I'm not human like you." Gohan said.  
  
Videl's confused look turned into a hurt look.  
  
"Vidy, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't move any of my muscles, no matter how hard I try," she said.  
  
Gohan smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry. You're just very tired and need some sleep. Wanna go over to my house and get some sleep? You can have my bed." Gohan said.  
  
"And where will you be sleeping?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'll take the sofa.the new one is very comfortable," Gohan grinned.  
  
"GOHAN, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND TALK TO YOUR MATE? OR ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Vegeta shouted out loud.  
  
Gohan gently lifted Videl up in his arms, and walked towards the door.  
  
"O, nothing. I just wanted to find out what you were doing," and with that, Gohan walked out the door.  
  
"Liar!" Videl said with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm more worried about you, now. That man in black can wait." Gohan took off in the shy with Videl in his arms.  
  
As soon as Gohan got home, Goten ran towards them.  
  
"Hey, brother! How was your day at school?" Goten asked excited.  
  
"Err.well." Gohan looked down at the sleeping Videl in his arms.  
  
"Oo.so mom was right!" he said happily.  
  
"Right with what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Mom said that you were doing a lot of other things than going to school. What kind of things? She was talking about grandchildren and that Videl was pregnant. Is that true?" Goten asked.  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
"No, that's not true. Videl's not pregnant, she's just very tired after a whole day of.gym lessons. Yeah, it was sports-day today!" Gohan made it all up, and he really hated to lie to his young brother. But Gohan didn't want to upset him either. He and Videl had to take care of this case by themselves.  
  
Gohan went inside, followed by his hyper-active brother.  
  
"Hi mom" Gohan walked to the kitchen to find Chi-Chi making dinner, "Is it okay if Videl stays over the night? She's very tired, so."  
  
"Why didn't you bring her to her own house than?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Well.I don't know. But we promise to go to school tomorrow." Gohan said.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes started to sparkle.  
  
" O my god, you mean that you two.?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Gohan blushed and almost dropped Videl.  
  
"No, it's not like that! We're just exhausted after a sports-day. It's just very tiring for a human to hang on the whole day like that. But is it okay is she stays? Please, mom?" Gohan tightened his grip around Videl.  
  
"Gosh, Gohan. You must really love her." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I do, mom" Gohan said while he hugged her.  
  
"Okay, she can stay. But do you promise to go to high school tomorrow without any protest?" she asked.  
  
"We both promise" Videl said with a tired voice.  
  
"Huh? You awake?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, you hugged me too tight." Videl said.  
  
Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thank you, mom." Gohan said.  
  
He walked to his room and gently put Videl down on his bed. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Videl." He whispered, and he left the room.  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, personally, I think this chapter was a little bit too cute, but the next chapter will be more exciting. I will let the first demon attack. Please keep on reading and review! 


	3. Demon Attack!

A/N: Okay, this is the third chapter and my last try. No one reviewed the previous chapter! I like reviews and I need them for encouragement to keep on writing. Okay, this chapter will be more action and less romance as the last was. Maybe you like that more.enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: (I always forget to write those things) I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!!!  
  
-------- Because of that Man in Black -------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The next day at Orange Star High. Gohan and Videl entered the school. As soon as Erasa spotted them, she ran towards Videl.  
  
"Hey girl! Where were you? I called you this morning, cause I wanted to find where that strange man took you to. But your dad said that you didn't came home last night. Where were you?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Well, that man was just someone from the police. Another bank robbery I had to take care of." Videl lied.  
  
Gohan tried to look serious, but he found it a lame excuse. He wasn't sure if Erasa would believe it. But she did.  
  
"O, ok. And where were you?"  
  
"I spend the night at Gohan's."  
  
"O my god, what did you guys do? You mean you've slept with each other?" Erasa asked.  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! HE SLEPT ON THE COUCH AND I SLEPT IN HIS BED!" Videl shouted. She and Gohan were blushing heavily.  
  
"Poor Gohan," Erasa chuckled. She gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder.  
  
Gohan started to cry out in pain.  
  
"What's up with you, Gohan? It wasn't that hard." Erasa said.  
  
"No, it's not you, Erasa.Videl! It's my upper-arm!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Although Videl didn't know much about power, she could feel Gohan's ki rising by the minute.  
  
"Holy shit, Gohan. We're going outside, come on."  
  
Videl helped him outside. It cost him a lot of energy to only fight the pain. Let alone walk outside. Erasa wanted to follow them.  
  
"It's better for you to stay here, Erasa." Videl said, and she left the schoolyard. Gohan and Videl ran to the parking places next to the dump. No one ever came there.  
  
"Gohan? You okay?" she saw tears escaping from his eyes. She didn't dare to touch him. She was afraid to get an electric shock again. Gohan shook his head and grabbed his arm even tighter. Videl suddenly remembered something. That scar!  
  
"Gohan, lift up your shirt so that I can see your scar!" she shouted. Gohan did what she asked him to do.  
  
"O. My. God." She stammered. The scar was flashing pink to blood red.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but it's changing colours the whole time."  
  
"Something's attacking me from inside," Gohan bowed his head and screamed. Videl didn't know what to do or what to say. Suddenly, some sort of blood came out of Gohan's scar. No ordinary blood, cause it was black. Videl was scared to death. Gohan fell down the ground and the blood started to form a disgusting creature. Videl shouted.  
  
"What the hell did just came out your body?" As soon as Gohan found the strength to stand up, he ran towards Videl and pushed her away from the creature.  
  
"Videl, make sure you stay outta this."  
  
"But who's going to protect you then?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"That's exactly what you said before getting attacked by then man in black." Videl took a few steps back, "How could that be? He doesn't look like that man at all!" This man had a red face with black stripes. He wore a black gi. Gohan turned Super-Saiyan 2 and powered up.  
  
"First question: Who are you?" Gohan asked. The demon didn't answer but just grinned.  
  
"You know, it's very rude not to answer someone's question. Who are you?" Gohan asked again. Videl watched the scene.  
  
"Gohan sure is brave. I wouldn't come up with those words against a monster like that," Videl thought.  
  
"I'm one of his soldiers," the demon spoke.  
  
"One of whose soldiers?" Gohan asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to find out the man's name.  
  
"From, how do you call him, man in black?" the demon said.  
  
"How do you know all that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Our king is in your mind anytime, anywhere. He can read your thoughts, he knows exactly what you feel. He even knows how much you love that pathetic, little girlfriend of yours" the demon said as he stared at Videl. This made Gohan very angry.  
  
"She's everything but pathetic and you're the little one here. Cause you're no match for me and you know that." Gohan attacked. He hit the demon in the stomach and smashed his head against the hard ground. Gohan flew back satisfied. He knew it wasn't over yet, but he could easily finish this battle.after the demon told everything.  
  
"It doesn't matter either you kill me or not. The other soldiers can easily track you down by your scar," the demon said.  
  
"Than how can I get rid of it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That's the good thing: You can't!" the creature laughed but also coughed. Gohan's hit in the stomach was very effective.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Gohan asked disgusted.  
  
"We want you two to work for the underworld. Your strength is very useful to us there," the demon said. Gohan looked up.  
  
"You're asking us to join hell?"  
  
"That's right. You know, you're girlfriend is very picture-perfect for this. Her last name is Satan and when you rearrange the letters from her first name you get Devil. Pretty good name, Devil Satan. Her name says it all," the demon laughed. Gohan saw that Videl was fighting back angry tears. Gohan wanted to hug her, but he knew that she didn't want to make a complete fool of herself like that. Gohan got angry and turned back to the demon.  
  
"You have to watch your words. No one hurts my girlfriend!" Gohan stood a few steps back and gathered energy. The demon didn't know what was about to happen and decided to just watch.  
  
"Stand back, Videl. This is going to be tough," Gohan said. Videl ran away from them and Gohan went on.  
  
"KA.ME.HA."Gohan shouted while doing his moves. The demon now realized what he was doing.  
  
"Do you really think I'd give you the time to do that?" the demon asked. He gathered energy and an energy ball started to form in his hands.  
  
"No, I won't let you," Videl said. She flew towards Gohan as soon as he shot the energy ball. She beat the ball off.  
  
"ME.HA!" Gohan shouted. Videl flew off just in time before the wave had a chance to hit her. The demon started to burn heavily and vanished. Gohan breathed heavily and ran to the very shocked Videl.  
  
"Don't worry. He's gone now," he said to calm her down. He saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to work for the underworld," Videl said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I won't let them take you," Gohan said. Videl wrapped his arms around his neck like a little child.  
  
"I hate my name," she cried.  
  
"Don't. I love your name, Vidy," he said.  
  
"I don't want to go home. I'm not safe there. When that man comes to pay me a visit, I won't be able to defend myself," Videl said.  
  
"Do you want to stay at my house until we've beat him and his army?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to bother you and your family," she said.  
  
"That's the good thing; you don't! We love to have you around. But what about your dad?" Gohan asked. Videl's relieved face turned sad again.  
  
"He'll probably be drunk again. But I'll leave a note behind and my number from my mobile," she said. Gohan thought about that.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Well than you try to come up with something good!"  
  
Gohan sighed and picked up Videl's bag.  
  
"Okay. Let's go back to school. We'll think of something," Gohan looked at her with a determined face. Videl smiled and took her bag.  
  
"Let's go, or we gonna miss the third period!" and with that, they ran off towards the school."  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I want some reviews this time, please!!! I want to enter a contest for 'young English writers'. I'm Dutch, you see. You all need to encourage me for this. But okay, I hope you liked this chapter. See you (probably) soon! 


	4. Mind Attack!

A/N: Fourth chapter. 2 people reviewed. I like to thank them by react on their reviews.  
  
  
  
To Gohan's 1 Fan: Thank you very much for that compliment, that really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
To Bory: Is that so? What details are missing? Maybe I could do something about it then.  
  
Disclaimer: Blablabla.I don't own Dragonball Z.. blablabla.  
  
Because of that Man in Black ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan woke up next morning by the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up straight and felt a flash of pain going through his back.  
  
"Why did I sleep on the couch?" he saw something moving from his bed.  
  
"Hi Gohan," it said.  
  
"O yeah, Videl," he remembered.  
  
"Hey, Vi. Slept well?" he asked.  
  
"Quite okay, but I just kept on thinking of a way to get rid of that terrifying man and his army."  
  
Gohan stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"Listen, we're going to make the best out of it. We won't let them get us. We're way too strong. You could smash the energy-ball away from that creep, remember?" he said to cheer her up. Videl looked relieved.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan," Videl said. Gohan just smiled.  
  
"So what about having breakfast and get ready for school?"  
  
"Okay." Gohan and Videl went downstairs. Gohan put bread in the toaster and looked at Videl. Videl wanted to break the silence by saying something.  
  
"So, how did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the couch wasn't as comfortable as I thought, and now my back hurts, but that's all," he said. Videl forced a smile.  
  
"You're such a dork, Son Gohan." Gohan saw that she still had a bit of a scared look in her eyes like she had upstairs.  
  
"Hey, you're not going to be afraid of that man all day, are you? I mean, it's not like he could track you down. You don't have a scar like I have."  
  
"So, I don't want him to hurt you either. But you're probably right," Videl said "But you're here to protect me, right?"  
  
"Of course I am" Gohan said. He moved closer to Videl and then.Chi-Chi came in.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! How are my grandchildren doing," Chi-Chi said. Gohan and Videl were blushing heavily.  
  
"Eh.nothing much lately," Gohan stammered. He probably didn't realize what he just said. Videl was shocked. Chi-Chi's eyes widened.  
  
"So you have been doing."  
  
"NO, MOM, NO!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Well, I think you two should practice."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"O, did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Mom, could you please leave?"  
  
"Gohan, I didn't mean you should practice right away!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Okay, I'll leave, but I can wait for grandchildren."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Bye darling."  
  
"Bye, mom." Gohan sighed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Videl asked with a confused look.  
  
"Well, mom has always been kind of obsessed by getting grandchildren."  
  
"But you didn't mean what you said, did you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, yes! Or at least I think so."  
  
"Gohaaaan! It's not funny!" Videl said.  
  
"You have no sense of humour, Videl," he said. He took some bread from the toaster, and so did Videl. After Gohan ate 40 sandwiches (A/N: I know.he must have a bad day) and Videl 2, they changed to their school clothes and left home. Gohan and Videl than took off and hit the sky.  
  
"So, Gohan. Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Videl asked suddenly.  
  
"Wonder what what's like?"  
  
"You know.to, like, sleep with someone?" Videl blushed and so did Gohan.  
  
"I don't know. I never thought about it," Gohan said.  
  
"O c'mon, Gohan. Of course you do. You just don't want to tell me," Videl teased him.  
  
"Videl is this all because of my mother?"  
  
"Partly, yes," Videl admitted.  
  
"So you often wonder what it's like?" Gohan said.  
  
"Well, I asked you first, Gohan," Videl chuckled.  
  
"So if I tell you, you tell me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I mostly wondered with who it would be, but ever since I know you."  
  
"SON GOHAN, YOU HENTAI! Even if you think like that, you're not supposed to say it out loud!"  
  
"But I thought you said."  
  
"NO!" Videl shouted. Now Gohan got all confused.  
  
"You mean you don't like me?"  
  
"No, honey. It's just that eh.I didn't know you had this side in you."  
  
"What side?"  
  
"Well, this way of thinking about me!"  
  
"But it's just that I assume that it happens someday between boy- and girlfriend. But how do you feel about it? Do you often wonder what it's like?" Gohan asked with a very curious tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes, but not the way you do," Videl said.  
  
"Than how do you think about it?"  
  
"Let's change the subject, please." They flew to school without saying anything.  
  
  
  
As soon as they landed on the roof, Gohan caught Videl's wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Shh.I'm sorry too," Videl said, putting her finger on his lips, telling him not to say anything. Gohan started to blush.  
  
"We have company, Videl," he pointed over to Sharpner and Erasa who were watching them. Videl blushed too and let go of Gohan.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Videl asked.  
  
"O, excuse us. We didn't interrupted you while you were making out, did we?" Sharpner said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"No, no, not at all," Gohan laughed nervous.  
  
"So what WERE you doing?" Erasa asked.  
  
"O, no big deal, really."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Making out is no big deal." Sharpner said.  
  
"Shut up.We haven't even done that yet," Gohan said. Erasa's eyes widened.  
  
"No, you're kidding, right. You've been together for I-don't-know-how-long and you never even kissed her, Gohan?"  
  
"No, nothing more than a peck on her cheek. I actually never thought about," Gohan lied and Videl knew that.  
  
"Well, you can try it now," Sharpner said.  
  
"O, please. Spare us, we don't want to do this by force. We do it when we both think it's a good time," Gohan said. Sharpner laughed out loud.  
  
"Don't be such a geek and just do it. I know you want to." Erasa chuckled. Videl gave Sharpner the death glare. Then the bell went.  
  
"Good, saved by the bell," he thought to himself as he followed Videl to the history-classroom.  
  
  
  
In the middle of the lesson Gohan heard a voice inside his head.  
  
"Gohan," it said. Gohan tried to ignore it. He knew it was that freaky man again.  
  
"Gohan," it repeated, "Gohan, it's time."  
  
"No," Gohan whispered.  
  
"No?" the voice said, " But it's time to kill and reveal you're true identity. You're a warrior! You're a Saiyan! Time to kill. Kill! KILL!"  
  
"NO!" Gohan shouted through the whole class. The teacher looked up annoyed.  
  
"Gohan, is there anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher shouted angrily.  
  
"Not with the class but he does have something to share with Videl!" Sharpner said, receiving a punch from Erasa. Gohan and Videl blushed once again.  
  
"No, nothing," Gohan stammered to the teacher and he pretended to look in his books.  
  
"I'm going to get you, Gohan. You know that," the voice inside of his head said.  
  
"No, you're not," Gohan whispered. Videl noticed him whispering strange things. She listened to what he was saying, and watched his face expressions.  
  
"But if you'd just hand your girlfriend over, I will leave you alone. We don't need you as much as we need Devil."  
  
"Her name is Videl and I won't let you get her. I prefer you chasing me instead of her, as long as you don't get in her way."  
  
"Of course, I'll get in her way. That's what I'm for. I'll do anything to get her," the voice said. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Than you're gonna have to give your best, cause I'll protect her every single night and day."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll manipulate you until you don't care to hand her over and to kill every single person."  
  
"We'll see about that," Gohan said. The voice faded away. He looked at the scared Videl and bowed his head to her ear.  
  
"He sort of attacked my mind. You have to stay close to me, Videl. He does anything to get you. He's trying to manipulate me." Videl's hand grabbed his right arm.  
  
"You're not going to let me down, are you?" she asked.  
  
"I won't, I promise," he touched her hand before he was send out by the teacher because of talking too much.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl met after the last period on the school roof.  
  
"So, what exactly is going on?" she asked.  
  
"He said in short that if I would just hand you over, which I don't, he wouldn't chase me anymore. But now he is just trying to drive me crazy by attacking my mind. Promise me that you're not going anywhere without a bodyguard," he said.  
  
"Will you be that bodyguard than?" she asked.  
  
"If you want to." Gohan said with a huge grin on his face. Videl hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan. Thank you for protecting me so well."  
  
"Videl, it's no problem, I mean.I love you," he blushed a little. Videl grinned.  
  
"I love you too, Gohan," and with that, she took his lips with hers and kissed him. Their first kiss.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I didn't want to describe the kissing like I did in my Nothing Lasts Forever story, because this is supposed to be an action/adventure fic and not a true romance fic. Well, I do my best. In the next chapter I'll make something strange happen, but what would it be??? (Sorry, I just want to make you curious) Please review! 


End file.
